One Half You, One Half Me
by Rachel L. M
Summary: Roy gets discharged and Ed helps him cope.


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA.

**A/N**: You might realize that I post a lot of fics at one time. That's because I don't have the internet. So I have a bunch written and saved and usually post a big group whenever the internet is available to me. So it might be awhile until I post more, but I haven't abandoned you. Anyway, FIC TIME! This is one of those typical, half-assed, shitty ideas I get a lot. Enjoy it.

**One Half You, One Half Me**

By: Rachel L. Mustang

_Roy Mustang,_

_I have recently received news that you have, on several recent occasions, broken the State Fraternization Law. As of last month, we have received at least four reports from anonymous sources. You have repeatedly broken the state law that you agreed to follow when you took the State Alchemy Exam and joined the military. As a result, you have been stripped of your current ranking and dishonorably discharged from the Amstris State Military._

_Fuhrer King Bradley_

Roy's hand shook and he let the letter fall to the ground. The words raced through his head over and over again. Dishonorably discharged? Breaking the Fraternization Law? He was getting kicked out of the military because he was in love. The state really was corrupted. How was he supposed to tell Edward that he got discharged and that it was partially his fault? Now Roy had all the more reason to hate the Fuhrer.

He stared down at the floorboards where the paper lay. He felt the sudden urge to destroy it. Roy reached into his pocket to pull out his glove when he felt the cold metal of his state-issued pocket watch. Anger surged through him. He took out the watch and threw it with all his strength at the far wall. It made contact with a startling crack. But it wasn't the watch that was damaged. Roy looked across the room to see a rather large fracture in his living room wall.

"Damn it!" he yelled. He got up and stormed into the kitchen, where he opened up a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Not even bothering with a cup, he opened it and began to drink. He knew how easily he got excessively drunk, but he couldn't manage to care. Everything in his, up until today, perfect life was gunned down right before his eyes. That's when the thought really sunk in; he would never accomplish his goal of becoming Fuhrer. The country would be like this forever, with a never ending line of leaders who could care less about the people. There would be no end to war or the number of people who died fighting for what they believed to be a good cause, few would survive only to finish one war and realize a new one has begun. Each time, the issue getting less important.

Roy slid down the wall he was leaning against. He half sat, half laid on the floor of his kitchen. He stared at the bottle, trying to imagine himself unemployed and drunk. He didn't like the image much. Again, his anger got the better of him and he threw the bottle, still full with liquid, at a far wall. He missed and the bottle flew through the doorway into the living room. The glass shattered and the whiskey slowly spread across the hard wood floor. He realized the new found throbbing in his head, he closed his eyes and let sleep come over his body.

"Roy! Roy! Where the hell are you!?" Edward shouted walking back down the stairs of Roy's house. He couldn't find him anywhere. He headed toward the kitchen, being careful to step around the pieces of shattered glass and avoiding the rather large puddle of alcohol.

"Roy!" he shouted again when he saw the man sleeping against the wall on the far side of the kitchen. He ran over and tried to shake Roy awake. "Please wake up." He said desperately hoping that Roy was at least a little sober. Roy groaned and tried to sit up a little.

"…Ed?" he mumbled while rubbing his eyes, attempting to fix his temporarily impaired vision. Roy started to say something else, but Ed cut him off. "Are you drunk, Roy?" he asked sounding very concerned. Roy, with the help of the counter, stood up. "I don't think so." He answered.

Ed wasn't convinced; he turned and pointed at the mess of glass and liquid on the living room floor. "Then, what's that?" Roy mumbled something under his breath and walked past Ed into the living room sitting down on the couch. Edward followed in after lecturing Roy about how he should act more like an adult.

"You need to at least _pretend _like you're mature if you can't really act mature. And why are you not at work, it's the middle of the week." Roy looked down at the floor where the letter from the Fuhrer still sat. "Ed," he picked up the paper and handed it to Edward. "Read this…"

Roy watched as the boy scanned over the letter with his golden eyes. He saw Ed's eyes widen and his mouth drop open a little. He opened his hand and the letter drifted to the floor. He ran over to Roy who was still staring at ground, a bit disgusted with him self. Ed wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Roy. I didn't mean to…this is all my fault." He stammered. Roy smiled at the boy despite his anger "No it's not _all_ your fault. Just half you're fault." Ed looked at him confused. "But, you got discharged because of me."

"No I didn't. I got discharged because of _us_. And if that's how it has to be for us to be together, then fine. Like I said, it's only half you're fault. One half you, one half me. That's how a relationship works, right?"

Ed smiled back. "Yah, just don't try to blame it on me later, okay?" Roy leaned in and kissed the boy. "And give all this up? Get real."


End file.
